<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211022">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Surprises, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday and his boyfriend is on a mission while he's stuck doing paperwork. Thankfully his team is there to rescue him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard, Evan Lorne &amp; John Sheppard, Ronon Dex &amp; Teyla Emmagan &amp; Rodney McKay &amp; John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SGA Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/gifts">DorothyOz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stifles a yawn then runs a hand over his face. He grimaces, takes a drink of his coffee, and then once again tries to focus on the paperwork. He loathes paperwork.</p><p>“You could’ve just taken your birthday off,” Lorne advises from the doorway. Correction, he especially loathe paperwork he has to do on his birthday.</p><p>John suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “There’s too much to do and if I don’t start they’ll be an emergency that will prevent me from doing this and then you get that look where you want to complain, but you don’t want to complain.”</p><p>“I have a look for that, huh?”</p><p>John nods absently as he frowns at the paperwork. “Besides you and Teyla are planning a holiday party and then a New Year’s party and I’ve only been asked to sign off on things.”</p><p>“I do need you to sign off on paychecks. I’ve already reviewed and approved everything,” Lorne informs him.</p><p>John brings the relevant information up on his laptop and signs off on the paychecks. At least they’ll get paid and at least the replaced Midway station means people can actually go to Earth and spend their money. John frowns at the next request form and forces himself not to groan. He’s going to spend all day here.</p><p>“Leave you to it?” Lorne asks.</p><p>John waves him off and goes back to work. His coffee is cold by the time he tries to drink it again. He frowns down at his mug, trying to decide if he should just drink it cold or get himself a fresh cup when there’s a knock on his door frame. He glances up and grins.</p><p>“Are you coming to lunch or are we bringing it to you?” Teyla asks.</p><p>“Say here,” Rodney advises. “Lorne made cake and if we bring it here we won’t have to share.”</p><p>Ronon drops into the chair across from his desk and slouches. “Hungry?”</p><p>John sits back and looks at all of them. “Cake?”</p><p>“You’re going to eat more than cake,” Ronon says.</p><p>“He’s not stress baking again, is he?” John asks. He doesn’t need <i>that</i> to worry about too.</p><p>“It’s your birthday. He’s being nice,” Teyla informs him.</p><p>“So we should go,” Rodney prods. “Before the cake gets discovered and we don’t get any.”</p><p>“Alright,” John gives in as he leans forwards to double check that his work is saved and he can shut down his computer. Actually getting part of the day to feel like it’s his birthday and he’s not drowning in paperwork and missing Cam will be a nice reprieve. </p><p>Halfway to the mess he falls into easy banter with his team and Ronon pats him on the back. Around his third bite of lunch he starts to feel more relaxed. He always forgets how badly a day spent doing paperwork stresses him. He listens as Teyla and Rodney consider supplies to bring along on their next visit to the kid planet, while Ronon offers suggestions on where to get things.</p><p>“We could probably get a few things from Earth,” John suggests, even though he knows it’ll create more paperwork for him. “We’d have to get approval and some of the science teams would probably have to weigh in on impact, but a few supplies should be feasible.”</p><p>Rodney makes a note on the tablet in front of him. Teyla grins at him and John smiles back. Ronon looks at all of their trays before standing. “Going to get the cake.”</p><p>It’s a multilayered chocolate cake with chocolate chips baked in and a whipped frosting. They sing ‘happy birthday’ to him with commentary from Ronan that Teyla got Rodney to teach them the song. After they’re done eating Ronon gives him a knife, Teyla gives him a blanket, and Rodney gives him several different puzzle books, a few are sudoku, a few are crosswords, and one is a word search. </p><p>It’s tempting to extend his lunch and try a sudoku puzzle. Instead he decides on responsibility and returns to his paperwork. He sets an alarm so he can meet his team in the mess for dinner and they won’t come to his office to drag him into their shenanigans. </p><p>Dinner feels more lowkey, but it helps John relax. Then Rodney asks, “When is your boyfriend coming to visit?”</p><p>“In a few days,” John answers. “He had a mission.”</p><p>Rodney nods his understanding and Teyla deftly changes the subject.</p><p>After he sets an alarm again, giving himself an hour to get as much done as he can. It’ll be good to have a head start in the morning, barring there being an emergency.</p><p>He stretches and yawns after the alarm is shut off. Then he heads to his room. He can pick up one of his sudoku books and take it to a public area to work on. He pauses in his doorway.</p><p>Cam is laying on his bed looking at one of John’s puzzle books. John wets his lips. “I thought you were on a mission.”</p><p>He feels himself relax as Cam looks up at him and smiles. “Ended earlier than we anticipated. I thought I’d surprise you. Happy birthday John.”</p><p>John grins and crosses the room. He grabs the crossword book Cam’s been considering and drops it onto the nightstand. Then he pushes back at Cam until he’s laying on his back and John can straddle his hips. Cam grins up at him.</p><p>“So is birthday sex on the agenda?” John teases.</p><p>Cam’s grin widens. “How about we start with a birthday kiss and see where that leads us?”</p><p>John laughs and leans in. Cam meets him halfway in a tangle of parting lips and exploring tongues. It’s been too long since he saw Cam. He presses Cam into his bed as he hums with happiness. As he pulls away from Cam’s lips to kiss his jaw Cam says somewhat breathlessly, “I guess you don't want your present then?”</p><p>John pauses, considers. Then shakes his head. “Later. Kissing you right now is more important.”</p><p>Cam laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>